


Happy Birthday, Bro!

by partings_and_memories



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Gen, Non AU, Twins, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Dongmyeong and Dongju want to surprise each other on their birthday
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion & Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Happy Birthday, Bro!

Dongmyeong couldn’t help but smile to himself as he got ready for the day. Why wouldn’t he be happy, it’s his birthday. Not only his birthday but his brother’s birthday as well. Which is why he wanted to pull a surprise, so he planned on getting the other oneus members in on this. Hoping Dongju didn’t see him, he headed to the oneus dorms.

“Hyung~” he called out to Keonhee that morning, who was busy chewing on a piece of toast.

“What’s up, Myeong?” the older asked.

“Since Dongju’s birthday is today, do you think you can help me with something?”

Keonhee raised a brow at him before letting out a sigh.

“Sorry, no can do. I have some things to record back at the company.”

If Dongmyeong were a puppy, you would see his ears droop in an instant.

“Oh, okay,” he mumbled, trying not to seem too disappointed. “I’ll just ask the others later then.”

Keonhee pat his shoulder. “I’m really sorry, Myeong-ah. Anyways, happy birthday!”

Dongmyeong smiled bitterly. It’s the struggles of being an idol that you may not celebrate your birthday due to schedules.

\---

Dongju couldn’t stop shaking at the thought of all the plans he had for today. After all, he wanted to make this birthday special for him and his brother. He planned on throwing a little surprise party for him. So, he decided to try to get some of the onewe members to help him out. 

“Hi, Yonghoon-hyung!” he greeted the older cheerfully, who was making some breakfast for the other members.

“Hey, Dongju! Happy birthday!” The older engulfed him in a hug, making Dongju giggle.

“Thank you~”

Dongju sat on a chair by the dining table, his legs swinging back and forth.

“Is Dongmyeong around?”

“Nope, he just headed out earlier, might be back though.”

“Ah,” Dongju hummed. “I was thinking if you could help me.”

Yonghoon raised a brow.

“I wanna plan a surprise party for him, it’s not too big, do you think you could help?”

Yonghoon bit his lip, looking away.

“I was planning on helping Hyungu record something today.”

Dongju’s face immediately dropped, pouting slightly.

“Okay then,” he mumbled softly.

“So sorry, Ju-ah.”

\---

Because of the first failed attempt, Dongmyeong tried asking some other members, all unable to help that morning. A lot of them said they will be busy until the evening. Same with Dongju. He even ended up asking help to his group members, who all were unavailable.

Giving up, Dongju decided to just do it, heading to the onewe dorms with a bag in his hand.

“Myeong?”

Peeking in, he saw his brother sitting on the couch, a frown on his face.

“Oh, hi Ju.”

Dongju walked over to him and sat next to him, pulling his twin into a hug.

“Happy birthday, bro.”

Dongmyeong smiled, hugging him back.

“Happy birthday to you too, bro.”

Dongju pulled away from the hug, lifting up the paper bag.

“I was going to have the members help throw a surprise party, but-”

“Wait, you were gonna throw a surprise party too?”

“Yeah, you?”

“I WAS GOING TO DO THAT TOO BUT EVERYONE WAS BUSY!” Dongmyeong exclaimed.

Dongju raised a brow. “Everyone busy? On our birthday.”

“Now you mentioned it…”

“SURPRISE!!!”

_ RINGGGG _

Dongmyeong’s phone started ringing, the caller ID showing it was Giwook.

_ “Myeong-ah, can you come over to the company? I need some help.” _

“What? Sure, I can come.”

Closing the phone, the twins gave each other a look. 

“Do you think what I think it is?”

Dongjus shrugged. “Only one way to find out.”

\---

"SURPRISE!!!!"

The moment they entered the studio, the lights flickered on and revealed the decorated room, the members jumping out from every corner.

“So this is what you guys were up to,” Dongmyeong crossed his arms, rather pouty. 

“Hehe, sorry Myeongie,” Harin grinned and ruffled the younger’s hair.

“You guys were all in on this?” Dongju asked, still in awe.

“Yeah, the staff were in this as well,” Gunhak chuckled.

The rest of the day was filled with eating, dancing, just a lot of partying. They even had a vlive to greet their fans.

After all that chaos and fun, the twins managed to escape into a secluded room to catch their breath.

“I never thought that a birthday celebration could be that exhausting,” Dongju huffed.

Dongmyeong nodded. “Yeah, but at least they didn’t forget our birthdays.”

Now they were alone, Dongju decided to pull out the paper bag he was holding. It wasn’t that big, not enough to even fit a phone.

“I know this isn’t much, but I decided to make this for our birthday.”

Inside was a silver bracelet; in the centre, it had a piano-shaped charm followed by musical notes on the sides.

Dongmyeong couldn’t help but tear up slightly. The present wasn’t that expensive and it was simple, but the fact it was a gift from his brother made it hold meaning.

“You know what’s funny?” Dongmyeong chuckled. “My present for you is…”

Unlike Dongju’s, this was presented in a small box but it was a bracelet as well. It had a Mickey Mouse charm in the centre with hearts on either side.

“I love it,” Dongju said softly.

The two embraced each other with pats on the back. 

“Happy birthday to the best brother one could ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. Happy birthday to the twins! I hope you guys enjoyed this <3


End file.
